Why Guys Fall in Love with Girls
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: AU Kenshin receives an email from Sanosuke with a title that interest him. Kenshin reads, and only one girl came into mind. his Kaoru. WAFF, cute story!


**A/n: **I encountered a post in the bulletin of friendster while I was browsing. The post was entitled "Why do guys fall in love with girls?" with 25 numbers. I was interested and read it. And a story suddenly came into my mind. It's an AU.

Kenshin x Kaoru forever!

* * *

**:Why guys fall in love with girls:**

**Chapter 1**

Kenshin slouched by his comfy sofa and brushed his fiery bangs with his hand. He just came home from work and was so tired. It was winter and he was stuck with work.

He stood up and brushed the curtains from his bedroom window and spotted a figure of a lady from the other house. A gentle smile spread on his face.

The lady was Kamiya Kaoru. 22 years of age, beautiful, kind and _his _fiancé.

He saw her tying her hair in a high ponytail by the figure and smiled wider. "It seems like she's going to meet Misao tonight." He said and lied by his bed this time.

He closed his eyes and was about to drift to sleep when his laptop suddenly beeped.

_One message for Himura Kenshin. Time, 6:07 pm. From, Sagara Sanosuke._

Kenshin snapped his eyes open and sat straight on his bed. He looked at his laptop and groaned.

"Oh god. Just another forwarded message from Sano."

He gently put back his laptop on his desk but the saw the title of the said message.

"_Why guys fall in love with girls"_

Kenshin's eyes widened a little. "Since when did Sano learn to send fancy messages like this?" Curiosity won over him and he double-clicked the message.

Before he looked over the message, he took a gaze by his window again and saw his girl stuffing things in her bag. He smiled and looked at the monitor of his laptop.

**Why do we, guys, fall in love with girls?**

**Here are twenty-five reasons.**

**I tell you, these are real,… you'll feel guilty about it.**

**1. They will always smell good even if  
it's just shampoo.**

Kenshin smiled at the first number. He closed his eyes for awhile and thought of Kaoru's scent. Jasmine. He love that scent so much he was addicted to it. He remembered the times he would nuzzle on her neck and breathe in that jasmine scent until his hands starts to wonder around her body.

He opened his eyes and smirked, liking the thought, and admitting guilty of the statement.

**2. The way their heads always find the  
right spot on our shoulder.  
**  
**3. How cute they look when they sleep.**

**4. The ease in which they fit into our  
arms.**

Kenshin's eyes widened in delight as he remembered the first time he saw Kaoru sleeping on his shoulder on their trip. She made soft sounds and her breath tickled his neck that time. Well, she does everytime.

Way back then, she would lie on his shoulder, wrap her arms around his, and he feels comfort jolt in his body. Her head fits perfectly on his shoulder and he loved looking at her sleep on it.

"So cute…" Kenshin said and browse down.

**5. The way they kiss you and all of a  
sudden everything is right in the  
world.**

Kenshin smiled widely after reading the number. He and Kaoru have kissed many times. _Lots _of times. And never in his life did he get bored to kiss her. It was a different feeling everytime. Sometimes, just a slight kiss, then a passionate one, a fiery one, hungry one, any kind. For him, her kiss was perfect.

Oh, how he would love to kiss Kaoru right now.

**6. How cute they are when they eat.**

Kenshin chuckled. _Sanosuke might have laughed when he read this number. _He thought.

Kaoru had a funny way when it comes to eating. Cooking was not really her thing, and Kenshin was almost always the one who would cook when they're together. Though, he really loves the fact that Kaoru appreciated, no, _love, _his cooking.

**7. The way they take hours to get  
dressed but in the end it makes it all  
worth while.**

Kenshin smiled softly and thought of the time he and Kaoru had their first date. He could hear Kaoru panicking in her room with Misao when he came that day and she wasn't ready yet. He waited for atleast 30 more minutes. _Good thing I was patient back then. _He thought and chuckled.

He even remembered the moment that he saw Kaoru dressed in a sexy black dress that really showed off her curves and figure. He almost literally gaped at her and blushed. Kaoru really is so beautiful.

Oh, how'd he love to see Kaoru wear that same dress and kiss her.

**8. Because they are always warm even  
when it's minus 30 outside.**

Kenshin looked by the window and saw snow. He smiled a little and then his eyes turned to worry. _Kaoru's still going out even if it's snowing? She'll have a cold if she stays late._

He stood up and opened the window. He closed it immediately though because of the cold breeze that entered his room. He brushed the window and took a look to see if Kaoru was still in her room. She was lying on her bed.

Kenshin smiled. _Maybe she isn't going out anymore._

Oh, how'd I love it if she's here to hug me in this cold right now.

**9. The way they look good no matter  
what they wear.  
**  
Kenshin also remembered the time when he visited her home on a weekend only to find her in a short robe and bunny slippers. It seemed like she just got out of bed that time and Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle to see her so cute in the morning.

She was so cute that day that he gave her a sweet passionate morning kiss which led to other things on the same day. Kenshin smirked at the memory.

**10. The way they fish for compliments  
even though you both know that you  
think she's the most beautiful girl on  
this earth.**

He frowned a little about the statement. He remembered the time when Kaoru didn't consider herself beautiful. She told him that she was a tomboy, nothing compared to reserved girls who acted truly as ladies. He hugged her and told her sweet nothings to calm her ranting that time.

But Kenshin suddenly smiled when he was able to make her feel beautiful, accepted, and loved. She soooo love Kenshin.

**11. How cute they are when they argue.**

He had useless complaints for Kaoru. He always answers her with a chuckle or a smile every time she would complain about something not done or something wrong she had done. She would pout and he would see flames mixed in her blue sapphires and that was the only time he would follow whatever she asked him to do.

Kenshin lied again on his bed. _Kaoru is soooooo cute. _He rest his eyes for a moment before reading the message again.

**12. The way her hand always finds  
yours.**

He gave a genuine smile as he read the lines from the monitor. He looked at his free hand and smiled more, remembering the warmth that he would feel whenever Kaoru would held his hand and kiss his knuckles.

He looked at his window,…again. Kaoru was still lying on her bed. Kenshin thought that she fell asleep.

**13. The way they smile.**

Kenshin's eyes lit up. He swear,… he really swear, that nothing is more beautiful than Kaoru's smile and eyes. It was her best asset and was one of the reasons why he loves kissing her.

Kaoru's smile would always brighten his day even after a day's work. Her eyes would twinkle when she smiles and that act will only cause him to smile back at her and kiss her. Oh, how he love her smile. It was the most beautiful thing ever. Especially when her blue sapphire eyes come with it.

**14. The way you feel when you see  
your name on their cell phone after you  
just had a big fight.**

**15. The way she says "let's not fight  
anymore" - even though you know that  
an hour later...**

Kenshin admitted that they also have petty fights. Though they would fight for a short while only, and make up. He never really looked at her cellphone and browse her contacts, but he was sure that they will be calling each other after a petty fight.

He had to disagree to number fifteen though. They only have fights rarely. He can even count it with his ten fingers. He knew that Kaoru won't let a fight happen between them even though she starts the arguments sometimes. Kenshin loves her so much for being concerned.

**16. The way that they kiss after you  
have had a fight.**

**17. The way they kiss you when you  
say "I love you".**

**18. Actually...Just the way they kiss  
you...**

He bit his lower lip there. Right now, he wanted Kaoru to be there beside him on his bed and kiss her. Of course, just the way she kisses him can make his desires release. She would be saying 'I love you's' after every kiss and he would wound his arms around her small waist and kiss her back with more passion than the first ones.

He loved it when Kaoru would 'accidentally' bite his lower lip and both of them will moan with pleasure. They have lip locks and tongue locks for a while until they need to stop for air.

Kenshin's eyes swirled with both violet and amber.

**20. Then the way they apologize for  
crying over something that silly**.

He always finds it sweet for Kaoru to smile after crying over something silly and uttering an apology. He would smile back and sometimes chuckle to make her pout, which was even sweeter and cuter. There were even times when she won't even get a chance to apologize for crying because Kenshin would kiss her nose like she was child and that always makes Kaoru giggle.

**21. The way they hit you and expect it  
to hurt.  
**

His amethyst eyes smiled brightly. He rubbed his left arm and chuckled rather a little loud when he remembers how he would shiver when Kaoru would give her i-will-hit-you-with-a-bokken-if-you-embarrass-me look. He doesn't expect it to hurt, but it does. Really.

He has experience.

**22. Then the way they apologize when  
it does hurt (even though we don't  
admit it).  
**

Kenshin laughed loudly this time. Tears of laughter started to fill his eyes. Whenever Kaoru finishes her bokken practice on Kenshin's head, she would immediately panic and hug Kenshin saying sorry over and over.

Oh, she's so unique.

**23. The way they say "I miss you".**

Kenshin stood up hoping that Kaoru didn't hear his laughter. His eyes show a bit of surprise when Kaoru jumped from her bed and looked by her mirror. He noticed her gave a sigh by her movements and she went out from her room. His eyes widened more.

"… oro. Maybe she heard me laugh."

He looked back at the monitor and read the next sentence. His widened eyes turned soft and he whispered, "Maybe she just misses me."

**24. The way you miss them.**

"Heck, the way I miss her." Kenshin said. "I miss her so much, even if she lives next door." He looked by her empty room from his window and his eyes soon looked by the door of her house to find her going out even though it was still snowing.

"She decided to go even if it's snowing?" He asked himself. His brows narrowed with worry. "Misao gonna understand it if she can't go."

He turned to his laptop and said, "I won't allow her to get sick right now."

Kenshin read the last in the message and it hit the right spot in his heart to make him stop complaining for awhile…

**25. The way their tears make you want  
to change the world so that it doesn't  
hurt her anymore...**

Tears. Hurt her. Kenshin's eyes narrowed more not because of worry, but because of anger. He won't let anyone harm his Kaoru. _His _Kaoru. Not even the World.

Kenshin shook his head and stood up. "I'll read this later." He said and put the laptop on 'stand by' mode.

He grabbed his jacket from the clothes rack and went out to his room saying, "I have to go talk to Kaoru first… She really wants to get sick, oro.."

Oh, how overprotective Kenshin is.

* * *

But before he can even go out from his apartment, someone knocked from his door. 

He stopped. Knock once. Twice. The person stopped knocking.

Kenshin blinked his eyes, and said, "Who's there?" He walked towards the front door of his apartment. He opened it saying, "I'm sorry. But I'm kind of going somewhere…"

"Kenshin!"

"Oro?" There goes his infamous expression again.

There, in front of him, stood _his _fiancé, Kamiya Kaoru. The woman he was about to follow. "Oro?" He said again.

"Don't 'oro' me, Kenshin!" Kaoru said and placed her hands on her hips. "I came here to visit you!"

Kenshin blinked. Kaoru's face stayed the same. Kenshin smiled warmly.

"I miss you too." He smirked this time and wrapped his arms around her waist after closing the door.

"… I didn't tell you I miss you." Kaoru said plainly. Kenshin looked at her in a confused cute way and then pouted slightly. "You didn't miss me?" He asked.

Kaoru hit her jokingly by his arm and hugged him. "Of course I missed you, baka." She rested her head by his chest for awhile.

Kenshin loosened his embrace and was about to kiss her when Kaoru put her index finger on his lips. "By the way, where were you supposed to go earlier? You told me you have to go 'somewhere'…" She asked.

Kenshin kissed her finger and held it with his. He smiled and looked at her. "I just saw you going out and I thought that you're still going to visit Misao even if it's snowing hard."

That was honest. Kaoru smiled. "I was worried." She said as they sat on a sofa in his living room. Kaoru pulled Kenshin's head to her lap. She brushed Kenshin's bangs to see his pure amethyst eyes. "I saw you coming home today all tired and weary. I thought you had a bad day so I decided to come over and make you forget your bad day."

Kenshin's eyes smoldered with amber and he grinned slyly. "You already did. But how do you plan to make my day better?" He said and played with a lock of her hair. Kaoru blushed slightly.

"Well, cooking is out of the list, I'll just succeed in giving you a bad stomach." She said and thought innocently. Kenshin grinned wider and sat up to look at her. Kaoru moved her eyes as Kenshin sat beside her and whispered something to her ear.

"Maybe something concerning a 'bed'?"

Kaoru blushed. "Kenshin!" She looked at his amber eyes which seemed to dance and flare. He smiled warmly and kissed her passionately. She swore she felt Kenshin smile when she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt herself fall from the couch to the carpet. The fluffy kind.

Kenshin broke from their heated kiss and looked at the blue pools of his fiancé. "Kenshin…" she whispered. He smiled and went to nibble on her ear and whispered huskily,

"Or maybe, you want it here?"

Kaoru could only smile.

Oh, how she love _her _Kenshin.

* * *

**_Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, no paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. _**

A feeling.

**_Only felt._**

**_  
_****Author's Ramblings: **The words above were also actually a part of the message I got, but I've got no time to add a story to it, 'cause I have limited time. I still have to study for my first periodical test this week but I really put my heart to this story,,, because it's kenshin and kaoru!

Okay, enough ramblings.

Just read and review!

Read and review!

Read and review!


End file.
